


The Offer of a Bed....

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	The Offer of a Bed....

**Title:** The Offer of a Bed....  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #26: Benefit  
 **Word Count:** 100  


* * *

"I think it's for wusses. Nothing wrong with the woods if you ask me."

"So you're turning down my invitation? Are you sure?!"

"Come on, big man, I think I can handle it. What, you think I'm gonna be howling to my mother?!!"

"Dude. It's your hands and knees that are gonna suffer. The offer of a bed - totally for your benefit." Paul scowled up at Emmett as he tried _not_ to be dragged along in the huge vampire's wake. He looked down at the roughness of the forest floor, gulped and wondered whether he should reconsider...  


* * *


End file.
